jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Bruce
These are the stories involving Bruce Dragonheart, the son of Jeffrey and Aqua. Chapter 1: Spending time with Aqua * Chapter 2: Learning of Villains * (Baby Bruce is in the nursery playing with his Batman toys) * Tammy: *comes by and sees this and smiles* * Baby Bruce: ...! *smiles* Hi, Tammy! * Tammy: *smiles* Having fun, Bruce? * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah! I'm pretwending I'm Robin and Daddy is Batman. And we're taking down the cwriminals of Gotham City! * Tammy: *smiles* Well you two DO remind me a lot of Batman and Robin. * Baby Bruce: We do? * Tammy: *smiles* Your father is the biggest Batman fan I've ever known. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow! * Tammy: *smiles* Why else would your daddy name you after Batman? * Chapter 3: Little Gamer * (Baby Bruce is playing Super Mario Bros. 3...and was doing pretty good!) * Tammy: *comes in* Bruce? * Baby Bruce: Hi! * Tammy: *smiles* Playing a game? * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah! * Tammy: *smiles* Having fun? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh. *completes a level and coos happily* *Tammy: *smiles* Wow!! You won!!! *Baby Bruce: *coos happily* *Tammy: *smiles* Your video game skills are amazing! *hops onto the couch and sits next to Bruce* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Tank you. *Tammy: *smiles* Want some company? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Swure. *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Bruce: *smiles and starts the next level* *Tammy: *watches* *(On the game, Baby Bruce makes his way to the castle flagpole) *Tammy: You're nearly there!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he keeps playing* *Tammy: Holy cats! You are smoking this!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* It's wots of fun! Chapter 4: Just Like You * Chapter 5: Pretend School * Chapter 6: Bruce's favorite story *(Baby Bruce is in the nursery hugging his doll Fuzzy) *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* I see you are loving Uncle Jaden's Christmas gift, baby brother. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh! *Xion: *smiles* I'm not surprised. The caterpillar is pretty famous. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* And i wike the book he came from! *Xion: *giggles* Have you even read it yet? *Baby Bruce: ...! Uh...no. *Xion: *smiles* Awwwwwwww. You want me to read it to you now? *Baby Bruce: *gasps and smiles widely* Yes! Plwease, big sistew?! *Xion: *smiles and picks him up* Of coarse, Bruce. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily and hugs Fuzzy* *Xion: *sits on the couch with him next to her left side and takes out the book* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Xion: Ready? *Baby Bruce: Uh-huh. *Xion: *opens the book and reads from it* "The Very Hungry Caterpillar. By Eric Carle." *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he listens* *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf." *Baby Bruce: Ooh. *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "One Sunday morning, the warm sun came up and-pop!-out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar." *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Aww. *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "He started to look for some food." *Baby Bruce: Ooh! *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Monday, he ate threw one apple, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: *snickers* Rweminds me of Daddy and me. We're always hungwry. * Xion: *giggles* No doubt that's why Uncle Jaden got you the book and toy. * Baby Bruce: ...! Hey! Thewe's a hole in the book! * Xion: That was the idea. The caterpillar ate through the apple, so the hole symbolizes that. * Baby Bruce: Ohh! Okay! * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Tuesday, he ate threw two pears, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: Wow! * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Wednesday, he ate threw three plums, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: Stwill hungwry? Wow. * Xion: Caterpillar's have to eat A LOT in order to survive, baby brother. The Polyphemus moth caterpillar will eat 56 thousand times its own body weight in just two months. That's like you eating a pizza the size of Manhattan. * Baby Bruce: ...Good pwoint. * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Thursday, he ate threw four strawberries, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: *drools a bit* * Xion: *giggles and wipes his face with a rag* * Baby Bruce: *smiles nervously* Sworry abwout that. * Xion: *smiles* I don't blame you, Bruce. Strawberries are delicious. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* What did he eat next? * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Friday, he ate threw five oranges, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: This is stwarting to make me hungwry. * Xion: Do you want something? * Baby Bruce: Yes, plwease. How abwout you? * Xion: *smiles* Sure. What would you like? * Baby Bruce: *thinks for a moment* Maybe just a bwottle of milk. Chapter 7: Bruce and Aria *(It was a beautiful day, and Baby Bruce was feeling excited. But he was also nervous at the same time.) *Tammy: Are you okay, Bruce? *Baby Bruce: Uh-huh... *Tammy: Something's on your mind, isn't it? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh. *Tammy: *smiles* Let me guess: Aria. * Baby Bruce: *blushes red as he smiles* Yeah. She's so bweautiful and kind and bwrave and... *sighs happily* * Tammy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwww. You love her! * Baby Bruce: *gulps nervously* But...that's why I'm kinda nwervous. What if she dwoesn't love me back...? * Tammy: *rubs her head against him gently and purrs* Why do you think she wouldn't? * Baby Bruce: Well...fow one thing, I'm half dwragon and half human. And Aria's a vixen. * Tammy: So? Roger's a rabbit and Jessica's a human. * Baby Bruce: I'm just scwared, Tammy. I weally wike hew, but I don't know how to wet hew know that... * Tammy: *smiles* I can help you. * Baby Bruce: Rweally? * Tammy: *smiles* I'm not in any relationship. But I have observed your parents and aunt and uncle and several other couples for tips. And I can tell you what I know. * Baby Bruce: You'we the best!! *hugs her* * Tammy: *smiles and licks his cheek gently* * Baby Bruce: *chuckles, then takes out his notebook* So...any swuggestions on making Aria happy? * Tammy: *smiles* First thing you gotta remember is the most important thing: Just be yourself. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and writes this down* * Tammy: And if you want to impress her, think of what makes her happy. * Baby Bruce: Well...she wants to be wike hew pwarents someday. Chapter 8: * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531